Un Cumpleaños Especial
by gregorioabel
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Una pequeña historia de como las cosas en la vida me Lita se comienzan a acomodar de la mejor manera. Spin-off de EL SUEÑO DE JUPITER.


Salio hoy de la nada y Recordando que es el cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero que le guste.

* * *

A pesar de vivir en una relativa calma siempre aparecían enemigos que ponían en jaque al Reino y sus territorios. Fue el caso en una mañana de junio que una suerte de ataques sorpresa tomaron a la Reina y a sus guerreras por sorpresa. Eran pequeños pero peligrosos, y denotaban maldad por los puntos de ataque. A pesar de varias críticas la mismísima Neo Reina Serenity decidió presentarse a batalla en persona. Tras unas semanas de investigación Luna y Artemis encontraron el sitio donde se encontraría su nuevo enemigo. Sin perder mucho más tiempo ella y sus guerreras emprendieron su viaje hasta el límite del Sistema Solar, más precisamente a poco más de una orbita con el plañera Plutón. Ya en el campo de batalla, un planetoide muerto y cristalizado por el frio y la oscuridad propias de ese sector, encontraron a su enemigo, una especie de Deidad de Cristal, la cual no tuvo ningún miramiento en atacar a la Reina y a sus compañeras simplemente al verlas. Pese a que la Neo Reina intento dialogar esta fue atacada y sus guerreras tomaron la posta de los ataques y comenzaron una ofensiva con todas sus fuerzas. Pese a que lo hacían con todas sus fuerzas no lograban causar efecto contra esta. En ese momento Rei ataca con fuerza y habla con su Reina.

\- ¡No creo que logremos mucho! – Dice Rei al ver que su ataque era devuelto y apenas esquivado por sus compañeras.

Las guerreras asistieron y dos de estas atacaron al unisonó, ellas fueron Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Plut. Sus ataques combinados eran poderosos, pero estos se refractaron y dieron de lleno en el pecho de Lita lanzándola varios metros de allí cayendo detrás de una pila de cristales. Esta se levanto perdiendo sangre por la boca y tomándose su abdomen con mucho dolor. Mercury y Venus fueron en su ayuda, pero cuando estaban por llegar a ella un torbellino purpura empezó a girar sobre ella. Lita las miro preocupadas y solo alcanzo a decirles – Deja vu – Todas se quedaron heladas a ver que nuevamente ella era arrastrada por un portal del tiempo.

Todo estaba oscuro, todo le daba vueltas, se quiso incorporar y le dolía mucho el cuerpo, de lo único que estaba segura era que conocía ese lugar o al menos era familiar, pero no estaba segura. Intento buscar una luz a tientas en la mesa haciendo que caiga un vaso de vidrio el cual se hiso añicos al caer al piso. Se acomodo en la cama al advertir que alguien se acercaba a esta cuando la puerta se abrió y tras encender las luces, vio que una mujer bastante mayor la estaba mirando atentamente.

\- ¡Veo que no has cambiado nada! – Dice la mujer acomodándose sus lentes.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – Responde por inercia Lita.

\- Veo que ya no me recuerdas… y no te culpo… – Se sienta en la cama y acomoda sus lentes – Han pasado más de cuarenta años "Abi O'Brian"

Lita mira detenidamente a la mujer y tras acostumbrarse a la luz del lugar responde.

\- ¿Jennifer? – Intenta abrazarla pero se retuerce del dolor – ¿Cómo es…

\- Tranquila Lita… – Dice mientras la ayuda a acostarse en la cama – Esta vez fue peor que la última vez. – Le reprendió la vieja doctora.

\- Lo sé, y al igual que en aquella ocasión, no tendría que estar aquí – Responde con una mueca.

\- Lo que me hace pensar que al final Robert no estaba loco… – Recuerda con una sonrisa mientras le inyectaba un analgésico.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta Lita sorprendida

\- Mejor hablemos mañana. – Responde poniéndose de pie – Es bueno verte

Y con esas palabras la anciana se fue de la habitación dejando pensando a Lita, pero con el calmante suministrado por Jennifer en pocos minutos se quedo dormida.

En la mañana Lita se levanto y bajo las escaleras de lo que parecía una acogedora cabaña en el bosque. El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea y había muchas fotos en la pared. Casi todas de Jennifer con lo que supuso su esposo o pareja, también con unos niños y al final encontró una en la estaba también ella y Robert, más precisamente el día que festejaron su cumpleaños en el café de Molly.

\- Veo que ya despertaste Lita. – Dice Jennifer con una bandeja con dos tazas y unos pastelillos para desayunar.

\- Si, hace un rato, ni sé qué hora es… – Responde tomando la bandeja con su única mano sana sin ningún esfuerzo. – ¿Donde la deposito?

\- Vamos a los sillones que están en la chimenea – Responde caminando hacia estos.

Las mujeres se acomodan en los asientos y cada una toma una taza de café en la mano, se quedan unos segundos en silencio, ninguna de las dos sabia como empezar. Lita es la primera en comenzar a romper el silencio.

\- Entonces… ¿A qué te referías anoche con que Robert no estaba loco? – Pregunta con poco tacto.

\- Veras… Cuando él se recupero y regreso al pueblo trato de seguirte el rastro y tratar de ver que tan cierto eran tus afirmaciones. – Lita asistió con la cabeza – y se encontró coque había muchas cosas que no nos cerraban ni a mí ni a él. Casi viaja a Japón para ver si los datos que le habían pasado de la policía japonesa eran ciertos – Recuerda con una sonrisa – Pero lo que me sorprendió fue con la locura que te amo y cuando el desapareció todos en el pueblo, mejor dicho yo, temí lo peor.

\- Yo le dije que te avisara o al menos acomodara sus asuntos. – Recuerda Lita dando un sorbo a su café.

\- ¿Quieres decir que el está vivo? – Pregunta la mujer casi tirando la taza de su mano.

\- Si, es mas en unos meses cumpliremos 137 años de casados – Responde muy casualmente – ¡Perdón! 37, quise decir 37 años. – Trata de arreglar lo que dijo.

\- No me mientas Lita, cuéntame la verdad. Por favor.

Lita suspira y tras pedirle que no diga nada le cuenta toda su historia y como es su vida con Robert en el futuro, la mujer miraba atenta cada palabra que decía su interlocutora con atención y solo preguntaba por algún detalle o alguna cosa que no sabía su significado.

\- Y de seguro Robert está molesto con que salgas sola para combatir mientras él espera en su casa. – Afirma Jennifer.

\- Si... – Lita ríe y luego suspira – Me ha dicho muchas veces que se siente mal por eso… Dice que si lo dejara iría conmigo a donde sea, pero no puede, es solo…

\- Humano – Interrumpe Jennifer sirviendo mas café.

\- No, es solo que no me perdonaría que le pase algo, además en batalla mi prioridad es la Reina y mis compañeras, si él estuviera… no se cual pesaría mas.

\- Es una gran responsabilidad la que tienes… - Se sirve otro café y cambia de tema – No me has dicho donde viven.

\- En realidad vivimos en… Júpiter. – Jennifer casi se atraganta con el café.

\- ¡Vaya futuro el tuyo niña! – Responde sorprendida – ¿Pero en la Tierra no tienes nada?

\- No en realidad, en mi estadía en la tierra la paso en el palacio de la Neo Reina y ahora que me recuerdas hablamos de conseguir algo más cálido, más… de esta época.

La madura doctora piensa unos segundo y luego continuo.

\- ¿Qué año es allá y cuanto te quedaras esta ves?

\- Es el 2498 y todavía me queda mucho por hacer, en cuanto a lo segundo cuando termine la taza lo hare, no quiero preocupar a mis amigas, además ese Demonio se veía peligroso.

\- No puedes irte, todavía tus heridas no están curadas y de seguro tienes que esperar a aquella morocha tan "simpática" con la que te apareciste aquella noche.

\- En realidad no – Saca de su bolsillo una llave de plata y se la muestra – La tendría que haber devuelto, pero lo olvide y luego la conserve por simple precaución.

\- ¿Entonces puedes volver al punto justo de cuando te fuiste? – Pregunta Jennifer.

\- De hecho ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, creo que si

\- Quédate hasta que curen tus heridas. ¡Te lo suplico! – Dice la entrecana mujer tomándole las manos a Lita.

\- Pero… – Ella ve a los ojos suplicantes de la mujer – De acuerdo Jenny.

Jennifer festejo y se levanto para cambiarle las vendas a Lita. Luego cocinaron mientras continuaron platicando. Jennifer había hecho su vida con el reemplazo de Robert, y tuvo un hijo con él. Este se enlistado como medico en la armada y falleció en el exterior en una de esas guerras absurdas, mientras que su hijastro se dedico a los estudios. La mujer le conto que el año anterior había enterrado a su marido y que había dejado al medicina hacía muchos años. Lita estuvo de huésped dos días más, y a pesar de no estar del todo recuperada le dijo a Jennifer que ya era hora de volver. Esta le pidió unas horas más y que volvería rápidamente. Lita a aguardo en su casa hasta que regreso con unas bolsas.

\- Gracias por aguardarme Lita. Esta vez te daré algo para que nos recuerdes. – Dice sacando un par de cosas de una bolsa.

\- Tú crees que te olvidaría Jenny, eres una de mis amigas especiales y si hubiera podido habrías sido una de mis damas de honor en mi boda.

\- Gracias, pero aun así… – Saca de su bolsa un correaje de cuero y se lo pasa por la cintura a Lita – Se que no es tu medida, pero a Robert le ira justo – Saca un gran revolver de otra bolsa de papel – Este era de él y sé que lo ha extrañado estos años – Responde colocando el arma en la funda del correaje – esta era su placa – Dice entregándosela en la mano, yo la conserve durante años… y esto es para él, solo el entenderá el significado – Extendiéndole un sobre cerrado con un papel dentro.

\- No tenias porque molestarte Jenny, esto es mucho. – Dice Lita mirándose en general con el correaje del viejo alguacil en la cintura.

\- Una cosa más… – La mujer se acerca a la pared y le da el cuadro con la foto de los tres – Este es mi regalo para ti.

Lita ve la foto y abraza a la anciana. Con un largo apretón las dos mujeres se despiden y tras derramar unas lágrimas ambas salen por el camino hasta el punto donde encontró esta ves Jennifer a Lita.

\- Por cierto… ¿Que hacías por estos lados?

\- Es el camino a la cabaña de Robert, o sea donde estoy viviendo. – Responde la Jennifer.

\- Pensé que no la reconstruiría. – Recordó Lita.

\- Comenzó a hacerlo, pero cuando "desapareció" una de sus cartas decía que me la dejaba y como siempre me gusto nos fuimos a vivir con mi esposo unos años después.

\- ¡Este el al adiós amiga! – Dice Lita abrazándola nuevamente.

\- Con ustedes… es un hasta siempre – Responde separando el saludo.

Lita camina unos cuantos metros y con la llave de Plut recita las palabras y el túnel del tiempo se abre majestoso ante la atónita mirada de Jennifer. Ella traspasa el portal y ahora recordando cómo funciona, dado que una vez hablo con Plut de los viajes del tiempo, se dirige directamente al punto deseado. Ella llego al lugar donde debía y a la hora que debía, tal vez unos minutos más tarde que cuando desaparecio.

Cuando llega el panorama no era nada bueno, todas las Sailors y su Reina estaban en malas condiciones, ella alcanza a ver como uno de los ataque de Venus revota contra el Demonio y es repelido en la misma dirección de su agresor. Lita reflexiona unos segundos cuáles son sus posibilidades. Cuando el Demonio victorioso se acerca hacia la Neo Reina, ella salta de su escondite aun sin transformase y ante sus sorprendidas compañeras extrae el arma de Robert y le efectúa dos disparos, uno en el pecho y el otro en la frente. Casi automáticamente este se astillo en muchos pedazos sin llegar a romperse, es cuando aprovecha Lita y se transforma nuevamente en Sailor Júpiter. Ve como el Demonio comienza a rajarse y en unos microsegundos decide su mejor ataque.

\- ¡Ataque De Hojas De Roble De Júpiter! – Grita la castaña con fuerza mientras que el impacto se dirige a una ya no tan victoriosa figura.

El Demonio explota dejando a la vista un pequeño monstro de cristal líquido dentro. Sailor Júpiter levanta a su Reina y le dice.

\- ¡Es tu oportunidad Sailor Moon! perdón Mi Reina.

La Neo Reina Serenity sonríe ante el error de costumbre de su guardiana, aun así saca su Cetro Lunar y se desase de esa amenaza para siempre.

Ya todas más calmadas y relajadas se acercan a Júpiter y le preguntan.

\- ¡Dime que esta vez me trajiste a un amigo de Robert!

\- ¡MINA! – Dijeron al unisonó y Lita continuo en particular – No, pero si vi a su amiga cuando caí en el pasado me dio un par de cosas incluyendo la vieja arma de Robert, quien lo diría… una Sailor armada – Ríe para sí misma.

Todas rieron y tras recuperar sus fuerzas emprendieron su retorno a la Tierra. Cuando llegaron y casi como siempre las estaban esperando, el Rey y la Pequeña Dama y el "Príncipe de Júpiter" a su amada. Serena fue formal como siempre acostumbraba ser en público, en cuanto a Lita simplemente salto a sus brazos y lo beso con pasión. Cuando se separo Robert le pregunta.

\- ¿Cualquiera diría que hace días no me ves? – Cuestiona recuperando el aire.

\- Se podría decir que así fue… Alguacil – Responde colocando su antigua placa en el borde de la capa cerca del pecho.

\- ¿Volviste a Copeland? – Pregunta atónito.

\- No solo eso, Jennifer te manda saludos y esto – Entregándole el sobre en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunta abriendo el sobre.

\- No lo sé, me dijo que lo entenderías. – Responde mirando sobre la carta.

Robert lee atentamente lo que dice y luego la mira.

\- Dice que guardo todos mis cheques del Seguro Social desde que desaparecí y que los deposito en una cuenta a mi nombre y que con eso nos compremos la casa de nuestros sueños. – Responde estupefacto.

\- No creo que nos alcance, además tú me dijiste que no era mucho lo de tus pagos por las heridas.

\- Luego iremos al banco y veremos… por cierto – cruza sus manos sobre sus caderas – eso creo que me pertenece – Haciendo alusión al correaje y a su arma.

\- ¡Tendrás que sacarlo tú mismo! – Responde sonrojándose.

\- Chicos… no delante de los pobres. – Dice Mina casual como siempre y detrás de ella asistieron Ami y Rei.

Todos rieron y tras una breve celebración la mayoría paso la noche en el palacio. Al día siguiente Lita y Robert salieron al banco más cercano al palacio. Tras esperar lo que les parecieron horas el gerente los llama a una habitación aparte y ambos se preocuparon por ello. Luego de explicarles con detalle un montón de asuntos técnicos, los cuales hubieran preferido ir con Ami, le comunicaron a la pareja que eran dueños de una nada despreciable fortuna, a pesar de los cambios monetarios del planeta, eran dueños de una fortuna para vivir tranquilos unas cuantas vidas más.

Pareciera que el destino así lo quisiera, pues tras meses de buscar en secreto una casa, comprar los muebles a su gusto y prepararla como es debido hicieron posesión de su casa el 5 de diciembre de ese año. De más esta decir que la fiesta de cumpleaños se festejo ese mismo día en la flamante adquisición de los Duran-Kino. Y todos estuvieron presentes en la celebración, incluso el rey Endimión estuvo presente. Todos festejaron el cumpleaños de Lita brindaron por la hermoso departamento que estaba ubicada en uno de los barrios más cercanos al palacio. Fue en esa ocasión que Lita hablo con el Rey para pedirle un favor y aunque sonara ridículo era para conseguir un trabajo para Robert, el cual no quería quedarse en casa mientras su mujer arriesgaba su vida casi a diario, así fue que tiempo después Robert se convertiría en parte de una nueva agencia de seguridad planetaria. Ya todos en la mesa Lita se pone de pie y les dice a los presentes.

\- Espero que les guste la comida… – Serena la mira – Y si te hice el postre que me pediste – Responde a la mirada de su Reina y esta levanta su pulgar con alegría – Como decía, Esta es nuestra casa, pero también su casa, siempre serán bienvenidas a ella y espero contar con ustedes esta navidad. – Finaliza la invitación levantando una copa.

\- Y yo quisiera… – Dice la Guardiana del Tiempo, la cual apareció de la nada – Me disculpo nuevamente con ustedes. – hace una reverencia hacia Lita y Robert – Pareciera que el Trueno y el tiempo no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

\- No tienes nada que disculpar Plut, lo que si te adelanto que mientras sigamos combatiendo juntas no te devolveré tu llave.

Ambas rieron y así lo acepto Setsuna, sabía que la llave estaría a salvo con Lita. Siguieron celebrando tiempo más tarde quedaron la pareja solos en su casa. Mientras se iban retirando sintió que había alguien que la miraba desde lejos, pero supo que alguien estaba rondando y algo le decía que no era su enemigo. Robert mira por la ventana y ve que Lita estaba mirando la Luna apoyada contra el descanso del balcón, la noche era fresca y despejada, su cabello lo tenía suelto y caían libremente por sus hombros.

\- Entonces… – Se acerca y la toma por la cintura – ¿Qué estas pensando?

\- Ya no puedo pedir más nada, te tengo a ti, a mis amigas, esta hermosa casa como siempre quisimos. Mi vida es perfecta a tu lado…

\- Pero aun así – El la gira y la mira a los ojos y le da un pequeño beso – Se que te falta algo y creo que a mí también.

\- No sé que podría ser – Responde Lita tratando de salir del balcón pero él la trae nuevamente a sus brazos.

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero… – Ella responde con una pequeña mueca – ¿No crees que seria hora?

Una estrella fugaz atravesó el firmamento y ambos quedaron sorprendidos por ello, Robert mira su reloj y le dice al oído.

\- Te quedan unos segundos de tu cumpleaños, pide un deseo. – Ella lo mira a los ojos con detenimiento y le responde.

\- Creo que no puedo pedir nada más. – Lita acomoda su cabello y le da un beso con pasión – Además te arrepentirás. – Amenaza de una tierna manera.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta extrañado.

\- A que vas a tener que soportarme ahora que ya no puedo salir de casa.

\- ¿Y porque no pue… - El abre los ojos sorprendido y la mira buscando esa respuesta.

\- Si amor, en unos meses seremos tres…

Con esa noticia Lita se alejo de los combates, por un tiempo, y al igual que Serena en su momento la dejaban prácticamente atada a su casa para que no corra ningún peligro, ella se la pasaba casi todo el día metida en la cocina, lo que perjudico el peso de Robert y alegro de sobremanera a su Reina. Aun así y con la su hija Carol ella jamás dejo de estar al lado de su amigas y obligaciones. Lo que si le quedaba un reto por descifrar, pero eso ya es otra historia.

FIN

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios!


End file.
